The field of the invention is that of communication over a broadband network of data processing systems, for example, a network using a SONET backbone and Hybrid Fiber-Coax(ial cable) (xe2x80x9cHFCxe2x80x9d) access network to connect users to the backbone. A packet communications standard for the HFC environment is DOCSIS (Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification, Document No. SP-RFI-I05-991105) of CableLabs.
FIG. 1 shows a typical configuration of wide-area delivery of data to HFC systems (each connected to 200-2000 households passed (HHP)). The head-end termination system 2 is connected to a SONET ring 4 via a multiplexer drop on the ring 6. The head-end 2 is connected to a fiber node 9 by a fiber downstream connection 7 and a fiber upstream connection 8. The fiber node 9 has coax connectors 10 out to cable modem subscribers (i.e. homes 11). These multiplexers currently cost some $50,000 in addition to the head-end termination system, and scaling up of service to a community may require new multiplexers and servers. The failure of a component on the head-end termination system can take an entire xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d (from the head-end to the end-user) sub-network (FIG. 7) out of communication with the attached networks.
Attempts have been made to integrate systems in order to reduce costs and to ease system management. A current xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d data delivery system 20 is shown as functional blocks in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a system 20 having a reverse path monitoring system 22, an IP switch 24, a router 26., modulators and up-converters 28, a provisioning system 30, telephony parts 32, and a plurality of CMTS""s 34 (cable modem termination systems). This type of system typically is constructed with multiple systems from multiple vendors, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs.
A typical current network broadband cable network for delivery of voice and data is shown in FIG. 3. Two OC-12 packet over SONET (POS) links 40, 42 are each connected to one of two backbone routers 44, 46 which are in turn networked to two switches 48, 50. The switches 48, 50 are networked to CMTS head-end routers 52, 54. The CMTS head-end routers 52, 54 are connected to a plurality of optical nodes 56 through a CMTS 61. The switches 48, 50 are also connected to a plurality of telephone trunk gateways 58 which are in turn connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) 60. As with the xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d system shown in FIG. 2, this type of network also typically has multiple vendors for its multiple systems, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs. It remains desirable to have a truly integrated solution to reduce the size of the system, its power needs, and its costs, as well as to ensure greater consistency and increased reliability in data delivery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated system and a process for broadband delivery of high quality voice, data, and video services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a cable-access platform having high network reliability with the ability to reliably support life-line telephony services and the ability to supply tiered voice and data services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a secure and scalable network switch.
The problems of providing an integrated network solution for data processing in a broadband network environment are solved by the present invention of a highly integrated carrier-class broadband access system for delivering high quality voice, data and video services.
In the present invention, a process and system are provided in which switching to the HFC conduits is performed in the IP (Internet Protocol) or Network Layer (OSI Layer 3) using combinations of Wide Area Network (WAN) interface cards, HFC interface (Cable Modem Termination) cards, and inter-chassis link (ICL) cards in a fully meshed common chassis, controlled by a cluster manager. The ICLs may stretch over several miles, but the cluster of chassises, controlled by the cluster manager, acts as a single IP switch. The chassis can interface with other broadband access media as well, for example Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), fixed wireless Local Multi-point Distribution Service (LMDS) and Multi-channel Multi-point Distribution Service (MMDS), as well as xe2x80x9cfiber to the curbxe2x80x9d (FTTC).
The invention offers the flexibility of deploying a variety of local and wide-area configurations, making it suitable for smaller operators requiring a ready path for scaling up. Different media cards may be used for different modes of broadband communication, such as one-way cable with telephone modem return. The invention also allows several levels-of redundancy for different network elements, allowing an operator to provide higher availability by having redundancy of particularly stressed elements. The invention supports tiered voice and data systems. The invention provides a reliable, scalable system with a small footprint and low power requirements.
The present invention together with the above and other advantages may best be understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings, wherein: